Love Will Turn Back The Hands of Time
by CaseyNovak16
Summary: Calleigh and Eric seem to have it all. But one case will send their world crashing down. People will be hurt, secrets will be revealed. But can love prevail and heal all wounds and turn back the hands of time.   Please read and review!
1. Woah Oh

Calleigh paced back and forth across the room, as she kept staring down at her watch. " Eric come on, I need to get in there " yelled Calleigh

over the sound of the running water. Then she heard the water shut off. " Finally " she sighed. " Took you long enough " she said. As soon as she

walked in she saw it. There were candles and rose petals all around, music filled the air, and the bathtub was filled with bubble bath . " Eric,

what's going... " She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment Eric came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and

started kissing her neck. " Umm, what's all this for " said Calleigh. " For just being you " said Eric as he pulled down one side of Calleigh's shirt,

exsposing her shoulder. He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder. " Eric come on we don't have time for this, we're going to be late for work " said

Calleigh. " That's where you're wrong babe; H called and said that things are pretty slow, so he doesn't need us in right now " said Eric. " Yeah "

she said. " Yeah " whispered Eric in her ear, as he pulled the other side of her outer shirt off and tossed it aside " Well in that case " said

Calleigh. She turned around and jumped into his arms, straddling him. " Oh you wanna play dirty " said Eric. " Maybe " said Calleigh in a

tempting voice. " Well two can play that game " said Eric. He walked toward the bath tub. " Don't you dare " said Calleigh. He stepped closer to

the bathtub. " Eric, no , no" she squealed. As he took them both down into the tub. " You are in so much trouble mister " said Calleigh blowing

suds off her mouth . " Oh yeah " said Eric seductively. " Yeah " she said, as she splashed him. " Come on no fair Cal " said Eric. " I'm sorry you

poor baby " said Calleigh grinning. " Really " inquired Eric trying to be funny. " Nope " said Calleigh as she splashed him again. " Oh, it's on now

Duquesne " said Eric. " Bring it " said Calleigh. Before she could climb out of the tub and make a break for it Eric pulled her to him. Calleigh

giggled. " He started to kiss her neck and moved down her arm. " Okay, I surrender " said Calleigh dramatically. " Prove it " said Eric. Calleigh

turned around and crushed her lips against his. She finally pulled away. " I could get used to that " said Eric. " I should think by now you would

have gotten used to it " said Calleigh in a sultry voice. " No babe, you take my breathe away every time " said Eric once again pressing his lips

to Calleigh's. " Well don't you know how to compliment a lady " said Calleigh. He chuckled. " I guess I do " said Eric smiling and trying to be cute.

Eric started pulling Calleigh's tank top over her head, and Calleigh's hands flew to his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Before anything further

could happen, they heard the sound of the doorbell. " Really " said Calleigh somewhat frusturated. " I mean the last time it was your cell phone,

and now this; Can't a girl catch a break " she said. Eric just laughed. " Race you to the door " he said as he quickly got out of the tub. " Eric wait

" called Calleigh, clumsily getting out of the tub. She grabbed her outer shirt of the floor where Eric had previously discarded it and managed to

get it halfway buttoned while racing to the door; tracking water and suds as she went. By the time she reached the door, Eric was just about to

open it. " Freeze Delko " said Calleigh. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. She opened it and there was Natalia.

When she saw them it was all she could do to keep from laughing. " Am I interrupting something ?" she asked. She clutched her shirt together.

" No, come in Nat " said Calleigh. " Thanks " said Natalia. Calleigh let her in and then closed the door. " So what's up Nat ?" asked Calleigh. "

Horatio asked me to come by " said Natalia. " Why didn't he just call ?" asked Calleigh. " I told him I was going this way anyway, so I would just

tell you " said Natalia. " Tell us what ?" she and Eric both inquired simultaneously. " We've got a multiple murder case, and he needs you both to

come in to work it " said Natalia. " That bad, huh " said Calleigh. " I don't know; I was on my way there now " said Natalia. " Okay well we'll get

dressed and meet you there " said Calleigh. " I don't mind waiting, and you can follow me there " said Natalia. " You sure ? " asked Eric. " Yeah, j

ust don't take forever " said Natalia jokingly. " Funny Nat, real funny " said Eric, as he and Callleigh went into the bedroom to change clothes.

They both figured it would be just another routine case. But they would soon realize, the deeper they got the more dangerous things would get.


	2. I Just Can't Believe

Calleigh hurriedly went to her closet and got out a light blue tank top, and her grey suit. She pulled her wet clothes off and tossed them in the

hamper and began putting her work clothes on, as Eric did the same. Then she appeared as if she were looking for something. " You lose

something babe ? " asked Eric. " Yeah my other black heel " said Calleigh dangling one from her finger. " I think you left it in the hallway last night

when we were..." Eric stopped short and smiled. " Oh my gosh Eric you are so dirty minded " said Calleigh as she went to look for her other

shoe. " Yeah well you didn't seem to mind it last night " yelled Eric as he laughed to himself. Natalia, who was waiting in the living room, just

smiled to herself at hearing Eric's comment. Calleigh found her shoe in the hallway just where Eric said it would be. She walked back into the

bedroom dangling it from her fingers. " Okay, so I was right " said Eric. " Yeah, well don't get used to it " replied Calleigh as she slipped her

heels on. They both grabbed their guns and badges out of the nightstand drawer, Calleigh got her purse and they headed out the door with

Natalia. Eric opened Calleigh's door for her. " Why thank you, sir " said Calleigh. " You're welcome Ma'am " replied Eric. He then went around ,

and got into the driver's seat, and they were off to the crime scene. They pulled up right beside Natalia, and they all exited their vehicles, kits in

hand. when they entered the room that the bodies were in, the smell overwhelmed Calleigh and she had to step outside. Eric sat down his kit

and followed her out. She was taking in deep breaths. " Cal, babe are you okay ?" asked Eric putting his hand on the small of her back. " Yeah,

It's just... oh gosh... the smell " said Calleigh. "Yeah I know; are you going to be able to handle it ? " asked Eric. " Yeah, I just needed a minute,

thanks " said Calleigh as she followed Eric back inside. " You okay Cal ?" asked Natalia. " Yeah , fine thanks " said Calleigh. " What've we got

Tom ?" asked Calleigh. " Well from the looks of it, a bloody mess " he said stateing the obvious. " Each of these poor saps here, were shot

execution style to the back of the head " explained Tom. " Have you determined what Caliber ?" asked Calleigh. " Well there's no caseings, and

I'll have to get them back to lab before I can extract the bullets , but I'll let you know the second I do " said Tom. " What about TOD ?" asked

Calleigh. " Judging by the levitity, I'd say about3 to 6 days " said Tom. " any I.D. ?" asked Eric. " Nope, I didn't find a single possesion amongst

them, except for their weapons " said Tom. " Are we thinking this is a robbery gone bad ? " asked Natalia. " Not likely, this has more of a

premeditated feel to it " said Tom. " Thanks Tom " said Calleigh. Everyone went right to work processing the scene. Calleigh looked for

Caseings. Eric dusted for prints and Natalia took pictures. When they had collected all of the evidence, they got into their vehicles and headed

towards the lab. Calleigh went straight to fire arms, Natalia got right to work on analyzing the crimescene photos. Horatio stoppped Eric in the

hall as he was on his way to DNA to run what prints he had found, which weren't many. " Eric, sorry to call you in " said Horatio. " No problem H, I

was just on my way to run the crimescene prints " said Eric. " Then I won't keep you " said Horatio. As he headed off in the opposite direction of

Eric. He finished running the prints, which got him nowhere, so he went to see Calleigh in Firearms. She was test firing one of the weapons

found at the scene. She finally put it down and Eric approached her. " Hey " said Eric. " Hey yourself " said Calleigh. " So did you get a hit on

those prints ? " she asked him. " Nada " replied Eric. " What about the guns, did you run them to see if they were registered ? " asked Eric. " Not

yet, the serial numbers are filed off, but I was going to try to swab them with muriatic acid to see if I could maybe restore them " said Calleigh. " I'll

help " said Eric. Calleigh went to get the acid and came back. She handed Eric a pair of gloves. They each grabbed a cotton swab and dipped

it into the acid. They gently rubbed them across the unreadable serial numbers, and the reaction with the metal in the gun made the serial

numbers once again legible. Calleigh ran the numbers through the firearms database. A match popped up. " Bingo, the first one is registered to

a Kirkland Anderson ... " Calleigh said and then stopped short. " What is it ? " asked Eric. " We've got a big problem " said Calleigh. She

turned back to Eric. " He's a U.S. Marshall " she said.


End file.
